


Of Disguises and Sillyness

by Hotarukunn



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: AoSaba, Cosplay, M/M, Pink Everywhere, Stolen Moments, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji encounters Enter at a store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Disguises and Sillyness

Ryuuji pinched the bridge of his nose, brows knitted together and he couldn't help but feeling awkward. “Enter..” he said, and the avatar peeked at him from behind an idol fan with some female pop-group. “Oui?” he asked, and he looked like he has no troubles in the whole world besides that of choosing the color of his shoelaces – which was exactly what he was up to when Ryuuji ran into him at this shop.  
“What are you doing?” Ryuuji asked with a sigh, and Enter probably smiled behind the fan. “Whatever does it look like, Blue Buster?” he returned, and Ryuuji sighed again. Enter chuckled. “I'm perfecting my disguise.”  
“Dressing as a member of the AKB48 fan group?” Ryuuji couldn't help the sarcasm in his voice. Enter paused at the comment, then he shrugged. “Oui, it would seem so.” the bracelets around his wrists jangled and made sounds like Christmas bells, as Enter crossed his arms. “Do you consider something wrong with that, monsieur Blue Buster?”  
“...No,” Ryuuji paused, considering what choice of words he should use. “Only... It's a bit weird..”  
Only now that Enter turned around to face him properly did he look him over completely, though. The avatar was dressed in loose (Indian?) pants, which were very very, shockingly, pink. He wore a pink AKB tour shirt which was at least half a year old, considering the dates written on it, and the strings and pearls braided into his hair was, even them, pink.  
“Are you aiming for Pink Buster or something?” Ryuuji deadpanned at last, and Enter twitched, a shocked and flushed expression spreading across his face. “ _No, no!_ ” he exclaimed, possibly a little too loudly. Ryuuji almost started laughing. Instead, he got a smile onto his face.  
“You're laughing!” Enter remarked in protest, and Ryuuji shook his head. “No, I'm forcing myself _not to_.” Ryuuji replied. Enter puffed his cheeks, and after several moments of restraining himself from actually _jumping_ his enemy, Ryuuji turned back to look at Enter once more. He glanced at the shoelaces in Enter's hand, and pulled a pair – black with pink stars – out of his hands. Enter looked startled. Ryuuji looked through some other shelves and boxes, picking together a small array of items. Enter threw the rest of the shoelaces back into their box, and all the while questioning what Ryuuji was up to so suddenly, he followed the Go-Buster up to the cashier.  
“What are you up to?” Enter questioned once they were out of the shop, and he stood with crossed arms at the side of the road, facing Ryuuji face-to-face.  
“A present.” Ryuuji said, and gave Enter the paper bag. “Though since I've already seen you in this so called disguise, I think it'll be quite meaningless. Are you sure you just don't have a hobby of cosplaying? Like a fetish or something.”  
“It is not!” Enter exclaimed, and Ryuuji said nothing in either protest, nor in agreement.  
Enter huffed, peered down in the bag, and frowned. “What is this supposed to be?” he demanded. Ryuuji took the bag out of his hands again, pulling out a necklace with rings dangling off of the chains, picked them apart and when he snapped the chain around Enter's neck, the brown-haired man blinked in bewilderment. “Quoi?” he asked, lifted the little ring and rolled it between his fingers. “What?” he repeated. “Why is this blue?” he asked, and Ryuuji smiled. “When did you put that on?” Enter then asked, a black-painted nail tapping against the pink ring that hung around Ryuuji's neck. “When you were looking at that.” Ryuuji pointed at the blue ring dangling from Enter's neck. Enter huffed, then frowned as Ryuuji picked up another item. “That is a powder box, isn't it?” he asked. Ryuuji nodded. “Something like that. I'm bad at what different types of make-up is called, but,” he read the label. “this is apparently called eye-shadow. So,” he dipped his finger into the sparkling pink powder, while Enter grumbled that that was probably not how you used it. “it goes by the eyes.”  
Enter protested when Ryuuji applied the make-up around his eyes, and even more so when he pulled out lipgloss from the bag. “I do not wear things like that.” he remarked. Ryuuji only smiled, and the slight menace hidden in it made Enter shiver. His lips were tightly shut when Ryuuji painted his lips with the shiny gel, but by prodding a finger in between his lips, Ryuuji made him open his mouth just a little.  
“Now what?” Enter asked when Ryuuji dropped the lip-gloss back into the bag.  
“Well, there's nail-polish in here as well.” Ryuuji said. “But I'm not any good at that, according to Yoko-chan. Then the shoelaces, but I'm sure you can do that on your own.”  
“Bien sür,” Enter said because of course he could do it himself; just as with the nail-polish. “I still wish to know why you bought this, however.”  
“As I said, it's a present.” Ryuuji said, and he slid a thumb over Enter's bottom lip. Enter frowned. “Why are you touching me like thi--?!” His eyes widened when Ryuuji pulled him in for a kiss, lips tightly, but not roughly, interlocked.  
Ryuuji hummed lightly against Enter's lips. They were smooth, a little sticky and because of the lip-gloss, he tasted of cherries.  
Tentatively, Enter responded, lips moving with a nervousness that Ryuuji had not known about. It was a very sweet, tender kiss, and half-way through it, he found that Enter's eyelids had fallen down to cover his eyes, and the bracelets were making all sorts of sounds from the movements of Enter's hands; as if the avatar didn't know what to do with them.

Once the kiss was broken, Enter shoved him away. “Go away already.” he huffed, and turned. Ryuuji caught his wrist, and pulled him closer. Enter glared at him, and Ryuuji found that expression on his face quite delicious. “I'll leave.” he assured. “Though if I see our Pink Buster Wannabe somewhere, I might just end up kissing him again.”  
Enter's face flared, and the pink that dusted his cheeks only added onto the appeal. Ryuuji smiled, leaning over to place another soft kiss on Enter's lips. “Or, if preferred, I could kidnap him and make him all mine.”  
Enter sputtered at him in French, words of embarrassment, curses and random words, but all it made was make Ryuuji smile wider. He lifted Enter's hand, and placed his lips against his knuckles. “ _I'm serious, Enter._ ” he said, speaking in French so that none of the people passing would understand. “ _Next time I find you in one of these cute cosplays, I'll abduct you and keep you as mine and only mine._ ”  
Enter's face didn't exactly go any calmer, and when he finally managed to press words past his lips, it wasn't in any protest of what Ryuuji just said. “You're the one with a fetish,”  
Ryuuji smiled, almost smirked. “Maybe. At least when it's you.” he said, and Enter pulled his hand out of Ryuuji's grip. “Now if you excuse me, monsieur, I have things to attend to.” he murmured almost inaudibly. Ryuuji watched Enter dash off, then realize himself and disappear in a cloud of numbers and letters. With a smile, he fingered at the pink ring, and then tucked it in safety underneath his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Why is it always random?~~
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I dunno why, but for some reason I wanted to write something concerning Enter's disguises (that most often only serve to make him look cuter if anything else) because I love them. And why would he not dress up as an AKB fan?
> 
> And I've seen stuff on pixiv under the Ryu/Enter tag where Ryuuji goes all "moe~!" and nosebleeding on some of Enter's outfirs, so I guess that was what made me want to do something with that (the disguises) as well?


End file.
